There are always new uses being found or desired for electronic components. The present invention has combined state of the art electronics with the current trend of modified and customized vehicles. This combination lends itself to an interesting means of self-expression. The present invention may also be expanded to bicycles or the like. Attempts to illuminate wheels have been tried in the past but has proven to be expensive and difficult to operate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,919, Pearsall, et al., teaches a lighted wheel cover with a self-contained generator which includes inner and outer housing that use magnetic field to induce current flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,244, Knauff teaches a multi-light display device and generator which accomplishes a "strobe" effect by use of LED's.
None of the prior art references found provide for rotational detection or directional detection. They also do not include momentary on type switches, nor do they provide for an off condition regardless of position at rest; as does the present invention.